warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum talk:Tales of Heresy
For the record, the Imperial Guard didn't exist at this point either. Until it got reformed after the Heresy, it was just the Imperial Army, and that's when the Navy became an organisation of its own as well. --Solbur 14:37, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I'll throw in as Chaos Commander. I may step in as an Imperial Character as well though. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:13, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: And it'd need to be pretty early in the Heresy for only the Primarchs to have Daemonic Gifts. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:42, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I'll take a mechanicum magos or an imperial army officerVegas adict 18:02, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Tempted ta join as won o' thum Ork Warbosses an get sum skullz fer me pointy stick. --Solbur 19:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Should I be worried that one of my mates speaks like that with a Dub accent? Either way, I've settled on trying something other than being a magnificent bastard villain or an anti-hero with loose morals. I'mma be a paragon of humanity for this one. You'll find out just how much of a knight in shining armour I'll be playing once this gets up and running. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:27, September 11, 2009 (UTC) So can only one person have Space Marines? Cause Dark Seer has his name there? If it's only one person, that's kinda retarded. KuHB1aM 20:43, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :I think that's overall command, but if everyone's supposed to have their own race, I'll go for Chaos. If not, I'll go for my Imperial soldier (he's not a Space Marine). //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) You can have whatever, it's just that it won't start until all positions+ are filled and Run4's is finished, by imperial guard i meant imperial army, i just didn't want any n00bs going "It's imperial Guard you dick" looks like i got slapped anyway EDIT: Dear Jesus, i need to double check my editing. :I'll hit up my Imperial side so. I'll get a character in the pipelines, but the info on his particular type is pretty hazy at best. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:47, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Alright, cool. Space Marines for meh. And what's the deal on Primarchs? KuHB1aM 02:17, September 13, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Has the Heresy already started? KuHB1aM 02:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey, can I do the eldar forces. If jack wants to take Eldar ill take Dark Eldar, either one I get ill test out a pointy eared bugger ;) good or evil makes little difference to me. --NoFuryLikeMine 09:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Just write in a part for your forces. KuHB1aM 12:21, September 13, 2009 (UTC) IS THIS BEFORE THE HERESY???!!! If so, I'm going to switch to the Emperor's Children. KuHB1aM 19:48, September 13, 2009 (UTC) It says that the Heresy has made Kladius even more dangerus, so I'd imagine it's during it. Why are you so against playing somebody with freedom, anyway, Kuhblam? I'm sure you remember that old saying about the dark side having cookies. --Solbur 22:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Well, I played the bad guy most of the time at the Fallout site. Over there, I got cookies, milk, and muffins. These days, I guess I just want some plain K-rations. KuHB1aM 22:26, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Right, gonna throw in with my lot before someone else thinks it's a bright idea. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:24, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I can only imagine... KuHB1aM 21:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Custodian Guard Emissaries. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:57, September 14, 2009 (UTC) BULL.SHIT. You brought 15 of the mightiest warriors in the Imperium over into the RP? Hell, why not just have everyone on the other side just lie down and die, for crying out loud. KuHB1aM 22:33, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :They're not Primarchs dude. Calm thyself. And then, you're the one who wanted your Space Marine Chapter to have their own Titan Legion. You can hardly talk. That and there's only 15, they can't be everywhere at once, and hence can't win the war alone. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:35, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Lol all I'm saying is that there's gonna be a hell of battle inside the Citadel on Gearus. KuHB1aM 22:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. Stronger than Space Marines, bigger than Space Marines, with Power Spears with Bolters on the end. I'm gonna play them like I played Grey Knight Terminators in a campaign in my old gaming group. They set the front line because they are the front line. Without the Psychic Powers of course. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:42, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Well, with two companies of Imperial Fists, five companies of Blood Angels, the Legio Custodes, and a massive detachment of the Imperial Army, I don't think the fate of Gearus is in much peril. KuHB1aM 22:52, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :That's gonna be pitted against the massed forces of whoever steps in for Chaos, and then there's the wild cards, the Orks, Eldar and Dark Eldar. And given the Imperium's inability to take a hint and not colonise worlds where their people keep dying, the Eldar aren't gonna be taking any side other than their own. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:58, September 14, 2009 (UTC) True. Quality versus quantity. KuHB1aM 23:20, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Eldar have quality as well. They just can't take a punch like a Space Marine. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:25, September 14, 2009 (UTC) True. Space Marines aren't exactly as delicate as an Eldar Aspect Warrior. Or any type of foot soldier, for that matter. KuHB1aM 23:27, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Keep in mind the Eldar ive chosen are the Swordwind of Biel-tan, the best eldar battleforce with the most aspect warriors out of the craftworlds, they'll put up a hell of a fight ;) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:52, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Exactly. I played against a Biel Tan Swordwind army that used the old Codex:Craftworld Eldar. So many Banshees. So . . . many . . . power weapons . . . o.O//--''Run4My Talk'' 09:20, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I guess it's a good thing dat da Orkz iz made for winnin'. --Solbur 14:51, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Eh, boss, iz we bein shot at? You have to say "It's clobberin' time!" at least once in the RP. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:17, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::I plan to be firing off Hulk quotes, cockney football hooligan-speak and general stupidity at least once per post. --Solbur 18:20, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Make sure you shoot off enough ork quotes before I skewer the ork warlord with my power sword. KuHB1aM 20:41, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :You know an Ork can impale you back, even if the wound is fatal, right? //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:23, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Well duh. I'm not just going to sit there though and let him impale me with one of his crude blades. KuHB1aM 21:36, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Hence the invention of the Exterminator. It's essentially a flamer you can attach you your weapons. Brilliant when stuck to a Chainsword. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:53, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::B-b-but if you use an Exterminator on me, it'll kill the spores I'm constantly letting off! Damnit Kuhblam, you're supposed to be playing a good guy this time round! You can't go around killing babies with a chainsword that's on fire! --Solbur 23:55, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Not just on fire. It functions as a hand flamer too. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:16, September 16, 2009 (UTC) That's right! I'm gonna open a can of whup-ass on you, Ork! Suck it! Eat my flames! KuHB1aM 00:19, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Alright but you guys have got to be ready to feel my chaos lords power claw rip you limb from limb. Bring it, scum. I've got 5 companies of whup-ass ready to face you. KuHB1aM 00:53, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Heh, the Pessum ire is going to blow your particles to tiny little pieces of dust. i don't even need you to fight me >=D [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 01:27, September 16, 2009 (UTC) None of it will matter, the swordwind will strike from the shadows, and everyone will be filled with shruiken shrapnel haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 03:01, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Until you crash into the Custodes. We'll hollow out your bones and turn them into wind chimes. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 07:12, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Den de Orkz come in an' mop dem Custardeez up! 'Cause if yer fightin' an' everyone else is fightin' yer, ye're gonna come out a bit week-erned! Durhurhurhur. (I think I'm getting the hang of this...) --Solbur 07:22, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Very nice Solbur, you sound just like one of them big green meatheads haha, lookin forward to this, I might just sit back and let all of you kill each other :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:05, September 16, 2009 (UTC) and if you do that then chaos'll win, you don't want that to happen and your seers know it. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 08:34, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Chaos can have this System when they pry it from our cold, dead hands. And Maximus will impale anyone who tries to run from the front line. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 09:34, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT: Even if it means commandeering a Space Marine Warbike, speeding along the length of the battlefield, jumping a tank and skullfucking the coward with the business end of the now airborne bike while impaling them on his Guardian Spear at the same time. //--''Run4My Talk'' 09:37, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Run4, there is a possibility that there could instead be 5 companies of Emperor's Children for Chaos not 5 companies of Blood Angels for the Imperium... KuHB1aM 11:20, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Probably not, considering Loyalists in the Traitor Legions were in the minority when Horus openly declared himself against the Emperor. I'll read into it, but I doubt it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:17, September 16, 2009 (UTC) No, I meant five chaos companies. I might switch to Chaos. KuHB1aM 20:05, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :That's up to Dark Seer, but I don't mind. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:35, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I already talked to Dark Seer. He wants me to switch to Chaos to beef up those forces, but I'm undecided on my position thus yet. What's the plausibility of Loyalists who weren't killed at the Isstvan system? KuHB1aM 21:29, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Loyalists from the Traitor Legions? Slim at best. There definitely wouldn't be entire companies. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:44, September 16, 2009 (UTC) What about a conglomerate of loyalists from different traitor legions that were formed into a single unit? KuHB1aM 21:49, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :That'd be interesting. Very interesting. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:55, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Ooooh. I think I have a winner. A mix of all the traitor Legion loyalists minus the Sons of Horus and Thousand Sons formed into a single company... of course, it'd be even more interesting to see how loyalist forces reacted to loyalist members of the traitor legions. KuHB1aM 21:58, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :This is set in a time period where a company was upwards of a thousand Space Marines. I don't think there'd be that many left to form their own company rather than return to their Chapters . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:04, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Lol I forgot we're in the Heresy era. Still have Legions. Well, maybe a "platoon" of a hundred or so would suffice, maybe a bit larger. KuHB1aM 22:12, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :That'd still be a lot not to return to their Legion after the massacres. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:40, September 16, 2009 (UTC) C'mon, let me slip. I'm already deciding to give up five full companies of Blood Angels and an entire Imperial Army regiment. KuHB1aM 22:41, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Did you just pull a Bren on me? Anyway, Dark Seer will get the final say. At a push, they could be survivors en route back to their Legions after the massacres. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:45, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Don't make me use incorrect grammar and half-ghoul ninja skills on you. KuHB1aM 22:51, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :You wouldn't last. Here, if you call the big green muscle-bound things human, they rip you to pieces, no exceptions. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:55, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I'll call up all my wapanese friends and they'll all get up in your grille, dawg. KuHB1aM 22:58, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Space Marines are more badass than ninjas. No contest. Right, all joking aside, I guess all you can do is wait for Dark Seer to give a yay or nay for the Loyalist Remnant. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:09, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I'll wait. But I'm sure I'll get a yay. KuHB1aM 23:23, September 16, 2009 (UTC) but my friend it is a nay, a massacre is a massacre, if you want loyalists it will be about 50 men arriving in system after heavy damage, not 100 jumbled up. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 23:44, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Bastard! Lol jk. But why not a 100? That's not too much to ask for, right? KuHB1aM 00:11, September 17, 2009 (UTC) i guess but i would only be from like two chapters i mean legions [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 00:57, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Well it would be a conglomerate of space marines. Like several Emperor's Children, World Eaters, Death Guard etc. And I won't have all the legions; there won't be any Thousand Sons, Night Lords, Iron Warriors, etc. KuHB1aM 01:18, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Thats a pretty good idea, the legions who were present at Istvaan would no doubt have friends and loyalists in other companies, bloody good idea :D --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:18, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I guess for a story I won't describe how they got outside of the Choral City and escaped; I guess we'll simply have some type of frigate-style escape (a la Eisenstein). There'll be Emperor's Children, World Eaters, Death Guard, and Luna Wolves, but no one else, unfortunately. What I'm curious to see however is how loyalist forces on Gearus react to my rag-tag group of space marines. EDIT: WTF I keep getting self-logged out from my account. 19:54, September 17, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: This is Kooblam, if you don't know yet. Any ideas on how I'd pull off getting seventy marines of different legions and commandeering a frigate and then simultaneously and accidentally traveling to the Kladius system? KuHB1aM 20:04, September 17, 2009 (UTC) No Luna Wolves. They're the Sons of Horus by this point too. They were blindly loyal to Horus. All of them except the Chaplains turned. Maybe consider having the Loyalists led by a Sons of Horus Chaplain if you're set on having the Sons in there. A Chaplain who warned a few other Space Marines about the bombings or drop site massacres and led them away in a commandeered Thunderhawk. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 20:10, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I refer to them as the Luna Wolves because during the Loyalist counter-defense they returned to their Luna Wolves heraldry (as evidenced by the author). They would not have called themselves Sons of Horus any longer. And what about Garviel Loken and Tarik? They weren't the only Sons of Horus loyalists. 20:53, September 17, 2009 (UTC) The Eisenstein and the Space Marines on-board would have been the only survivors. I don't think the Sons would have stayed Loyal in any sort of notable numbers, considering their absolute loyalty to Horus. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:04, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: : ://--''Run4My Talk'' 21:07, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT of my EDIT: There were ten or eleven Sons among the Loyalists. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:08, September 17, 2009 (UTC) How could there be only ten or eleven when it states in the book that there were Luna Wolves holding positions in various places? But whatever. This idea, however interesting, seems a tad bit too hard to pull off. KuHB1aM 21:51, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Seventy Loyal Marines survived Istvaan III. The others turned. With the blind loyalty the Sons held to Horus, there wouldn't be a lot of Loyalists at all. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:58, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah... I guess I'll just stick with the Blood Angels. More fire-power anyway. KuHB1aM 22:05, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :You're gonna give up a brilliant idea because there's only seventy? I went with fifteen warriors on the sole basis that they're like nothing I've ever done before. Give it a go. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:18, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm trying to weight going with either a handful of ragtag loyalists, or a couple thousand Blood Angels. KuHB1aM 22:20, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :There's already the Imperial Fists and the Imperial Army and Navy. I don't think we need another five companies of Super Soldiers. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:23, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Your sure? That's an awful lot of fire-power. And a Space Marine is worth upwards more than at least a dozen army soldiers. KuHB1aM 22:23, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :I'm bringing Custodes! That many Loyalist Space Marines on top of a Custodian Guard contingent would be overkill, especially considering how spread out the Loyal Legions were at the start of the Heresy. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:26, September 17, 2009 (UTC) True dat. Fine, I'll go for the survivors. But how can I explain they got off Isstvan III? KuHB1aM 22:33, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Canon says nothing about what those seventy did after they warned Terra. As long as you don't use any of the named ones, there's pretty much free reign. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:37, September 17, 2009 (UTC) True dat as well. I could take those loyalists (are they all Death Guard?) and use them myself. Wait a sec... is it plausible to have these loyalists attached to your Custodes? KuHB1aM 22:40, September 17, 2009 (UTC) There's a few numbers in there. And the Custodes are incorruptible, so I doubt they'd trust leftovers of the Traitor Legions. Although, given that they escaped their brothers and warned of the Heresy, it's not out of the question for the people who witnessed the corruption first-hand would be sent along to help them keep an eye on the Loyalists for any signs of corruption. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:48, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ....So can I hook up with the Custodes? Please please please! KuHB1aM 23:12, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Well, Vex won't like it, but I guess it's ok. Same job, different angles. We'll be complementing each other's observations, not duplicating them. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:18, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Ive got an idea on it all, in the Heresy books, the story just focuses on Loken and Vipus' groups, it doesnt actually mention there were def no other survivors, only that they believed there were no others, it may not be just the group that died, there may have been others holed up somewhere in choral that didnt get found and wiped out, maybe stole a World Eaters thunderhawk when they attacked and before the other legions got there? Because all the Traitors were focused on the main force of loyalists they may have missed a smaller force of loyalists? Just throwing some options out there... --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:34, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :True, although Istvaan III was rendered a Dead World, so if the Space Marines didn' get offworld very quickly, they'd die. Even power armour isn't vacuum-proof forever (in fact, the isotopes used in rebreathers make the air very dangerous to breathe after a period of time). //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:40, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah thats true, if there were any others they would have had to be very lucky to make it off, would make a good story tho --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:44, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Black-painted helmets and covered Legion Iconography and all that. Even with just the ones from the Eisenstein, there's a good 70-odd Space Marines to choose an expedition from. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:56, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Sweet. Time to start writing up their story. KuHB1aM 00:02, September 18, 2009 (UTC) That gives me an idea for one of my space marine tactical units im painting, run4, kublam, ur geniuses :D --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:06, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Your welcome, lol. Anyway, I just edited the page and changed to my rag-tag unit. KuHB1aM 00:25, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Do you think there's a chance that these survivors from the Eisenstein could have formed into a Chapter? Not on their own of course; there would be various space marines from all the loyalist legions redirected to form one group. It'd be like a major hybrid group. KuHB1aM 20:44, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :I don't really think so. Only seventy people? And all that gene seed with a Traitor legacy wouldn't be allowed to start another potential rebellion. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:51, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I mean to take space marines from the loyalist legions as well and integrate them into a single chapter; like a mutt. And those Astartes with a traitor legacy have proven their loyalty, have they not? KuHB1aM 22:03, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Horus passed on his genetic memory through their gene seed. Terra wouldn't risk it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:22, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT: Likewise with the other Traitor Legions. They're a liability. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Damn. KuHB1aM 02:03, September 21, 2009 (UTC) not to mention chapters werent existent yet, the codex astartes wasnt written by roboute till later --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:32, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I know that. I mean when the Legions are split into Chapters. When they're split, any of those surviving Traitor Legion Loyalists have got to go somewhere. KuHB1aM 10:44, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Even tho like run4 said they would prob never be trusted etc.. they might be able to be split into seperate chapters, and still be honour-brothers (like tarvitz and garro), dunno, run4 would prob have a better idea on it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 13:22, September 21, 2009 (UTC) THis sound pretty cool, mind if i join? if theres enough spots left. I dont care who ill be but dark eldar or eldar would be nice. Doombringer99 06:51, September 23, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 If its all cool with the guys for you to join (i doubt anyone would disagree) try to go with Dark Eldar, having more Eldar might clash, but if you choose Eldar thats cool. Question for you guys tho... on Gearus is it only Eldar vs Chaos and Ork vs Imperium or is it like it says and Chaos can fight Imperium visa versa (if you guys follow) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:58, September 23, 2009 (UTC) No way, if its between Dark Eldar and eldar, Dark Eldar is the way for me! They are my favorite race! Now, to organize my forces... Doombringer99 07:02, September 23, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Is there any particular dark eldar kabal i should use, or can I make one up? Doombringer99 07:20, September 23, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Take whatever you want. And for simplicities sake, everyone can kill anyone on Gearus, but the Eldar are fighting with the imperium. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 08:36, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Allrightee then! Doombringer99 00:47, September 24, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 should I add my army and their forces to the main page? Doombringer99 02:27, September 24, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Yeah go do that, do what the rest of us have --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:47, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ok im sorry im kinda new do i just go to edit and ad my page there? Doombringer99 03:09, September 24, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Why Doesn't someone go chaos and help me out, im outnumbered and outgunned. Hey so am I! but i dont mind, gives me total contol over my army. Doombringer99 03:43, September 24, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 nevermind got my forces up! anything I need to add or is innaccurate please let me know. Doombringer99 05:40, September 24, 2009 (UTC)Doombringer99 When is this going to start anyways??? Doombringer99 01:29, September 25, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 hey doombringer i found out... Were ALLIES!!!! YAY!!! so we kinda at each other throats at the same time. You and me are allies jack?! Alright! so where allies but where still at eachothers throats, Just the way i like it! Muhahahahahahah!!! Lets show the good guys hoow it done! =] Doombringer99 18:47, September 25, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 When did you figure out we where allies? Doombringer99 19:05, September 25, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 He figured wrong. Thinking that the Dark Eldar and Chaos are allied in any way is a massive misconception. If anything, the Dark Eldar despise Chaos, seeing as it's Slaanesh's curse that drives them to drain the souls of others in order to prevent losing their own. Don't turn this into another ''Winter Assault where the vaguely similar factions band together for the giggles, folks. --Solbur 19:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) and once again!!!! I am sad =[ Doombringer99 20:03, September 25, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 knew it was too good to be true! Doombringer99 20:05, September 25, 2009 (UTC)doombriner99 I still got one thing to look forward to... im gonna nab me an adeptus custodes!!! (I hope) Doombringer99 22:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 :That'll take some doing. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:35, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Ya, ur probably right.... but ill go for it any way! =] Doombringer99 22:43, September 25, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Might be the first time the Dark Eldar ever got a custodes, i mean when would they ever get another chance like this? Doombringer99 23:52, September 25, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 :Not sure. How often do the Dark Eldar run into bigger-and-stronger-than-Space-Marines Super Soldiers trained in counter assassination via teaching them to be Super Assassins, trained in war and with access to all the good stuff the Space Marines can get, who wear the best Power Armour of the time and carry giant Power Spears with built-in Bolters? //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:56, September 25, 2009 (UTC) You know, your not instilling me with much confidence! Doombringer99 00:29, September 26, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 :People mention the silver lining all the time. I'm the storm cloud that comes along with it haha. They're the Emperor's bodyguards, they're tough. As in, punch-out-Space-Marines tough. So manly that men near them spontaneously sprout breasts and get pregnant. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:38, September 26, 2009 (UTC) H-O-L-Y C-R-A-P!!! im ascarded! Doombringer99 00:41, September 26, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Why do i ave this itching feeling im goona get owned?! Doombringer99 01:10, September 26, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 It's cause the Eisenstein crew has Vex's back. Your are soooooo screwed, lol. Unless, that is, you manage some crazy plan that single-handedly wipes out 15 of the Emperor's personal number and about 70 of the finest Loyalists ever to grace Gearus. KuHB1aM 02:18, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Boys, boys, boys... you're all forgetting, ive brought several Exarchs (the living embodiement of war and the combined experience of all the past Exarchs) and a chicky who can see into the future... I already know whats gonna happen ;) haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:57, September 26, 2009 (UTC) You know i wasint feeling great before but know i know im screwed. Doombringer99 03:01, September 26, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Man, I got think of a good plan! Wat are we fighting for anyways, the forgeword gearus right? Doombringer99 03:48, September 26, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 well all be fighting for different reasons, im fighting for survival and to retrieve an artifact i havent specified yet... Dark Seer's Imperial Fists will be destroying 832-91 first... Kuhblam and Run4 appear to be protecting the system, read up on everyones goals and maybe add some more to your description :) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:52, September 26, 2009 (UTC) But we Orky boyz fight for fightin'. We win anyway. --Solbur 13:48, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Haha! I spotted a minute flaw in your argument, NoFury! The Farseer can only see potential futures and try to push the present in a certain direction! And an Exarch facing down a Custodes? Hrmmmm. My money's on the eight-foot killing machine. Altohugh if they ganged up, well, that'd be a fight worth seeing, even though he could probably punch through an Exarch's chest in one (exceptions to that being the more heavily armoured Dark Reapers and Striking Scorpions). //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:52, September 26, 2009 (UTC) The only future dat dat farseer birdie'll be seein's mah Power Klaw in 'er face. --Solbur 14:00, September 26, 2009 (UTC) haha, figure you to know bout eldar run4 :P, The future is never set in stone, haha... altho ive figured out a way to bring down a custodes, ill drop a spaceship on it :P, knowing my luck itd probably pick up and throw the bloody thing tho haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 14:12, September 26, 2009 (UTC) And for the Orks all id need to do is ask em a riddle then aim my shots while they stand there trying to figure it out for the next 6 hours :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 14:14, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :It was an Eldar who once said "The time for the knife to remove this cancer is long since gone. Bring forth the flame." I think that'd work with Orks. As for the Custodes, well, pit an Eldar in Eldar Mesh armour with two power swords versus something with stats higher than a Space Marine in Inquisitor. The Custodes has a definite advantage (as in, could probably punch the Eldar's head into a nice powdery mist), but the Eldar wouldn't go down without a fight. If the Eldar got lucky with the damage rolls and location rolls, they might even hack the Custodes' head off before he could respond. The other Aspect Shrines might survive longer, but wouldn't have quite the same killing power as the Banshee (exception is, again, the Striking Scorpions). However, pitting a Banshee against a Custodes in 40k, well, Exarch vs. Grey Knight Terminator (closest thing there is to a Custodian in 40k). //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:30, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah ill agree with that... and even a grey knight terminator aint at the level of a custodes... but you never know, thats why i decided to swap my reaper exarch for an autarch, saw all the heavy hitters joining the fight and needed something to match up with em... well see, my scorpion/spider combo will work well to get in close and strike fast, dont forget warp spider power blades ignores armour saves ;) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 14:51, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah? Well, well, Guardian Spears have bolters on the end! Nah, it should be a good matchup, and I can't really see a force like that being led by any less than an Autarch with a Farseer in an advisory position, especially if it's to protect an Exodite Colony and a Terraformed world. Custodes is still realy swinging it though. And all the info on them is pretty hazy, just that the way they're created is radically different to Space Marines, and that they're taller and stronger than Space Marines. So who knows, maybe they have even more spare organs than a Space Marine. I shudder to think . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:01, September 26, 2009 (UTC) haha, yeah and i dont relish the chance to find out... shouldnt be too much of a problem in the beginning tho, im pretty sure the Eldar will fight their traitorous cousins, the barbarous greenskins and the mon-keigh influenced by the warp before the imperium... unless they get in our way haha, cant wait --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 15:11, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, until some fool Mechanicum activates the Eldar artefact out of curiosity and dooms everyone to slow, agonizing Death by Slaanesh. Hell, with all the war and whatnot going on on Gearus, where the Custodes are now, they might not even notice the Eldar. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:26, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I can just see that "push that button, this thing cant be that complicated, it was created by xenos" haha... oh thatd go down well if someone turned on the 'Hammer of Taranesh' and killed everybody... reckon I should say what it does or stick with everyone not knowing... 'plausible deniability? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 15:39, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :I reckon leave it unknown, and then make it relevant to the overall plot so that if someone kills an important Eldar, they have to take that Eldar's place in some quest related to using that artefact to prevent the summoning of some giant-ass Daemon Prince who ascended before Humanity even ventured out into the stars or some such. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:44, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Ah very nice, thats an awesome idea... yeh no worries, ill keep it quiet, plus ive got a character or 2 thats expendable, should make for a good read --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 15:47, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, like handcuffing them together and making them cooperate for freedom, but they both lose if they hack off each other's arms and leave. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:57, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Ok, i got it! If i see an adeptus custodes, im just gonna RUN-LIKE-HELL!!! beacuse i might not be stronger, but i pretty shure im faster, please tell me im faster! Doombringer99 18:47, September 26, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 :I take it you haven't read the Index Xenos article on the Dark Eldar then. It says the Imperium have a video record of two blurs killing a room full of refugees in less than a minute or so. The video had to be slowed down some huge amount to show that the two blurs were, in fact, a pair of Dark Eldar warriors armed with nothing but knives and their pointy armour. Fast as a Custodes is, I doubt they could keep up with a Dark Eldar unless it was a 10 yard dash. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:59, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I know the edark eldar are fast, it says there faster then the craftworld eldar even, i was just wonderin if the custodes where faster. Because that would be no fair. Doombringer99 20:33, September 26, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 And I seriusly doubt that a Dark Eldar and a Custodes would compete in a 10 yard dash! =] Doombringer99 20:36, September 26, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 hey guys. before this starts. can i join with my pre-heresy captain Antharo Valkaiser?? i wrote down the reason, leader and such because i didnt see the ask of be invited bit. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:15, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Your welcome to join right on in as long as your character makes sense being there. KuHB1aM 01:10, September 29, 2009 (UTC) dark eldar are kinda allied and against the chaos forces lead by my warsmith. I know the dark eldar arent that picky when it comes to choosing allies (usually only if it suits there purposes though) Doombringer99 02:22, September 29, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99